Adalyn's Revenge
by xPessimisticLoserx
Summary: Years after Reaver's selfish wish, Adalyn, a former villager from Oakvale, is finally ready to get the revenge on Reaver that she desires. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1: Daydreaming

_This is a fable fanfiction. All rights go to Lionhead. _

_Story takes shortly after Reaver's "selfish wish". _

_Enjoy._

I glared out at my window, as usual. Everything felt so empty to me, even though I lived in probably the busiest town, Bowerstone. I watched the happy villagers go to work every morning, and go home every evening. My life was not so simple.

When I was nine, my brother and I moved in with my aunt in Bowerstone, we originally lived with our parents in Oakvale, but things were getting tough financially for my parents. So, we moved in with my aunt, until my parent's could "provide better for us". Too bad that was the last thing we'd hear from mom and dad.

When I was ten, I found out that some asshole named "Reaver" or something, made a wish. A wish for immortality, too bad the idiot didn't realize that he'd be selling the soul of every one in the town at the moment of the wish.

It's been seven years since then and I was more than eager to get my revenge on Reaver for killing my parents. That bastard is going to die.

"Day-dreaming, Adalyn? You're never going to find Reaver. It's hard, but you have to move on." My brother sighed, standing behind me.

I abuptly turned around. I glared at him, grinding my teeth. _Why is it so damn easy for him to get over it?!_

"No, Eston, I _can't_ move on!" I hissed, anger seething from every orfice of my being.

_I promise the story will get better. :3_

_Suggestions of how to improve the story would be amazing, this is my first fanfiction. So I need all the help I can get. ____


	2. Chapter 2: Nightime practice

_Adalyn's Revenge - Chapter 2_

_All rights belong to Lionhead._

_Enjoy._

It was night time, finally. It seemed as if it had taken years, decades to reach night time. This was my favorite time of the day. Every was silently sleeping, no one to spy on me.

I crept into the attic, silently reassuring myself that no one was listening or spying on me. I was secretly sneaking out every night to the look out. Unlike most teenagers, my sneaking out was completely pointless nor unrewarded. My uncle used to be a Hero, but like most Hero's, he soon perished. He had a steel long sword hidden within the mindless crap in the attic. My reward was; becoming a better swordsman.

I couldn't afford having the guards figure out what I was doing every night, I mean, I wasn't planning on hurting anyone, except Reaver of course. Still, I was pretty sure having a concealed weapon in the possession of a minor was illegal in Bowerstone. Luckily, I preferred not being locked up in jail. It also helped that Lady Grey's laws weren't still around, if I was alive when she was around, I wouldn't like to know what she do with me for practicing with a sword.

I soon realized, I had been standing in the attic, thinking over ideas for five minutes. Shit. What if Eston or Aunt Belinda woke up? I'd be in unimaginable trouble. I quietly scurried out of the house. I peaked out by the gates, making sure that no guards were guarding it.

Once again, I had successfully snuck out. This had reassured me that if I could handle this, I could handle anything. Well, I guess that was being a little conceited. Compared to killing another person, sneaking out of town and practicing with a sword was child's play.

_Who am I kidding? I'll never defeat Reaver..._ The pessimistic section of my brain wondered. _Shut the hell up, quit whining like a baby, and start practicing! You'll never beat him if you standing around crying to yourself! _The determined section of me inspired me.

Thankfully, I thoughtfully listened to the determined side of me. I focused at a tree, eyeing it down.

"You're mine..." I whispered to myself. I lunged towards it, smacking it left and right with my sword. Indents and slash marks suddenly appearing on it after every swing of my sword.

"You're getting better." I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Shit..." I murmured, slowly turning to see who the voice was erupting from.

"Eston..." I almost cried, I was busted.

"Adalyn, what in the hell are you doing out here? I should call the guards on you right now!" He bellowed, I could certainly tell, he was more than pissed off. He was livid.

"Eston, please, no, don't..." I begged. I stamered in my swirling thoughts, how to present my case to him...?

_I promise the next chapter with be a bit longer and more interesting. Please bear with me ^__^_


	3. Chapter 3: His betrayal

_Adalyn's Revenge - Chapter 3_

_All rights belong to Lionhead._

_Enjoy~_

I looked at Eston, my vision blurring.

"I _cannot_ believe you! I mean, I caught you before out here, like what, a year ago? Still, I thought you'd grow out of this whole 'I need revenge' phase!" Eston lectured.

"Eston, I promise, this is just for self-defense for when I leave Bowerstone to adventure! I'm not going to hunt down Reaver!" I lied, sounding frantic.

"Why should I believe you?" He sighed.

"I...I..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. "I'm your sister?" I said quietly, a sheepish smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

"Is that the best excuse you can come up with, Adalyn? If you're really going to go after Reaver, you seriously need to learn how to lie and make up excuses." He half smiled. At this moment, I really thought I was off the hook. Boy, was I wrong.

"So...can we just y'know...forget this ever happened?" I pleaded.

"Nope. GUARDS!"

My jaw dropped, my own brother was calling the guards on me? Anger seethed throughout me. I wanna to strike him down so badly. I had to remind myself, this was my brother, even if he was an asshole.

"Eston? You ass!" I seathed my sword, hoping I would get in less trouble now that I didn't have it revealed. I needed to regain my compsure, if I seemed hostile, I would defiently get in more trouble than if I was calm and collected.

"Sorry." He smirked, shrugging his shoulders gently.

Next thing I knew, I was being grabbed by the two guards, being lead to a cell. I couldn't believe it, this all happened so fast. How in the hell could I be stupid enough to be caught.

I collasped to my knees, sobbing. I wasn't ever going to find Reaver. Why did I have to be so weak and...and...I wanted to slap myself.

_ Enough with this self pity! I get out in a day or two, then I run away and find someone who can help me get revenge on Reaver!_ I thought to myself. Sure, it'd be difficult to go off on my own without any supplies but I could do it, couldn't I...?

Suddenly, an idea struck me. The sword would be returned to Aunt Belinda, I could steal in again in a week, steal some food and potions from some nearby shops during night and run. Sure, I'd be a fugitive, but I was sure I could defeat reaver in enough time before I got caught again.

My eyelid felt heavy. I yawned. My eyes scanned the darkness of the cell. I slowly fell asleep.

"Wake up, you little juevnille." A guard growled. My eyes opened, I slowly stood up.

The guard held food on a plate, he threw the plate onto the ground infront of me.

"Enjoy." He said gruffly, walking away.

I eyed the food, my torn my eyes away from it. It looked and smelled repulsive, but my stomach growled loudly. I was so accosmed to eating breakfast. I could go another without eating if all they were going to provide was this horse shit.

It seemed as if it took ages for the day to pass, I knew my Aunt was going to get me first thing tomorrow morning. Sure, she'd be pissed at me, but I was positive she'd get over it...eventually.

I watched as the villagers passed by my cell, some sneering at me, others looking at me with disappointed showing on their faces. I sat down on the ground, my back up against the wall. Seeing the people I knew, made this only harder for me to accept the fact that I had been caught.

-Next morning-

I hadn't slept all night. I couldn't. I watched the sun slowly rise up, shing dimly at first, and then brightly. It was beautiful. I had never really watched the sunrise until now, I suppose I couldn't apperciate it until now.

My aunt walked up to me cell, a guard following behind her. He unlocked it.

"C'mon lass, you're free to go." He sighed, seeming as if he wanted me to be locked in their for eternity.

My aunt looked me dead straight into my eyes as I was walking out of my cell. I felt as if she could see into my soul, seeing what I was planning. I felt guilty, I'd miss her, but I had to go through with this. I just had to.

When we arrived back to her small home, she looked at me once again. "What the hell is your problem? Have you no gratitude for all that I have given you? When did you become like this?" She pleaded me to answer her questions.

"I am thankful." I stated blankly.

"I realize things have been hard on you, but please, Adalyn, stop this nonsense, just settle down for once."

"I'll try." I sighed, knowing full well I was lying, I think she knew as well.

Finally, the next week hasd arrived, the week where I'd escape from Bowerstone's clutches. My heart ached at the thought of leaving Eston and Aunt Belinda, but it was something I had to do. I wrote them a note, stating that I loved them and I was off to find Reaver.

I snuck up to the attic, stealing the sword once again, as I left the house, I was the potion shop to the right, and the food shop to the left. This perhaps, would be a challenge however.

I took out a clip from my hair, being careful that no one would hear me pick the lock to the Potion Shop, sure it was night time, but really, you could never be too careful.

It was simple to my surprise. Since when had I become such a good thief? I put the potions into a backpack that sat empty on my back. The Food shop, was just as simple. Though, with this shop, I only took a bit of their stock, I didn't want to leave the town without.

As I left Bowerstone's gate, I asked myself _Since when had I become so arrogant and sure of my abilities?_

I couldn't answer that question, though I knew I didn't have the right to be arrogant or sure of my abilities. I really hadn't proven myself yet to anyone. I knew, their were others stronger and more talented than I, and I had a silent fear that I'd run into them before I ran into Reaver...

It felt as if I had been walking for days, however, it had only been a few hours. The sun was slowly rising, I stopped for a few moments. I scanned my surrounding, I didn't know exactly where I was...I should've brought a map. _God, since when had I become such an idiot? _I sat down at the side of a abandonded road.

I gaze to the side, I could see a figure walking towards me. I quickly jolted up, ready to escape.

"Wait!" The stranger yelled.

_It seems like Adalyn is a bit arrogant and ignorant as well ^_^ I promise the chapters will get better once summer comes. _


	4. Chapter 4: Stupid boy

_Adalyn's Revenge_

_Chapter 4_

_Enjoy~_

I stopped dead in my tracks. They asked me to stop...? What could they possibly want, they didn't know me...did they?

I turned around, staring at the young man walking towards me. I took out my sword. "What the _hell_ do you want? _Who_ are you?" I questioned, trying to sound imtimidating.

"Calm down. You may have a sword, but damn, you are _not_ frightening in the very least." The man rolled his eyes at me. I wanted to cut out his tongue, make him regret his words.

"Really, who are you?" A deep sigh released from my body.

"My name is Ryan...I...I...lived in Oakvale too. I live in Bowerstone now, I heard what people were saying about you...you want to find a man called Reaver. I want to help you." Ryan said, sadness in evident in his voice.

"Wha...what? How would you be able to help me?"

"You're young. You got caught with a sword, I know how to use a crossbow. You can do the close up fighting, I can shoot people down. We'd make a good team."

"I don't know...how do I know I can trust you?"

"If I wanted to betray you, I could've A, called the guards or B, shoot you in the back while you were walking."

"Ah, I see. Well, welcome aboard then." I shrugged and began walking.

Ryan felt a small smirk slowly appear on his face, he continued to follow Adalyn.

"So, you never told me what _your_ name was." Ryan tried bringing up small talk.

"Adalyn."

* * *

"Soo...how old are you, you look really young to be going out to kill people like Reaver. I mean he's known for his skills while you're...never mind."

"Look, I'm seventeen, I'm not a baby. And I can guarentee, if you get in my way, I can most _certainly_ kick your ass!" Adalyn snapped.

"_Sorry_, sorry."

Adalyn sharply turned around, looking at him. Her large brown eyes gazing into Ryan's blue eyes.

"You are forgiven." She grinned.

* * *

Adalyn stopped, putting her hands on her knees, bending forward slightly. Her back killed, they had been walking for hours.

"Uhm, stay here." Adalyn wanted to get a drink from the nearby lake.

She started walking through the wood, pushing away branches that were in her path. When she arrived infront of the lake, she just stood there, admiring it's natural beauty.

Before she knew it, she was wet, angry, and glaring up at Ryan.

Ryan chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Adalyn reached up, pulling him in. She dunked his head under the water, not knowing whether or not she was playing around, or actually trying to drown him.

His head popped up. "Jeez, lady, angry?"

She got out of the water, her clothes sticking to her small, feminine frame. She glared at him. "Shut up."

_It looks like Adalyn doesn't quite like Ryan. Sorry this chapter is short, and sorry I haven't been updating, I've been really busy as of lately. The next chapter will be better, things will be revealed :3_


End file.
